Cancerous Pookie Birth
Cancerous Pookie Birth 'is when a cancerous pookie is born. Pookies can('t) be born in two different cringy ways. Some will be in eggs, and they will hatch but they can talk and they do not know about eggs (''lol). The other kind of birth, which is even more autistic, is when the cancer grows inside the mumu's cunt, then they '''THINK are born like the way humans are but not really. Pookies who are ''born'' this horrible way are usually called Tummy Pookies. About Birth * As always, tummy cancers have to surgically removed by a doctor since the mother cannot give birth to a cancer and can die. But since no doctors and everyone don't fucking cares about Tummies, the mother dies along her cancerous Tummy by being beated to death. * The cringe is too much and enormous to withstand, so most mumus dies. That explain why Pookies doesn't have mumus: they are so much cancerous they kill their own mumus. WARNING: CANCEROUS IMAGE! * The mother will feel serious pain if the Tummy needs to be surgically removed, which the mother won't get any help. If yes (rarely), she will also need to be . Their names were blocked since they are pussies. The mother, along with her cancer Tummy, were killed by PCD Agents. They raped and killed the mother and Pookie Cancer. ]]WARNING: CANCEROUS IMAGE! * The mother will feel serious pain if the Tummy needs to be surgically removed, which the mother won't get any help. If yes (rarely), she will also need to be bedridden for a few weeks. * The mother will experience about eight hours (10 Club Penguin hours) of enormous cringy 'pain'. It is rare to those who survive. * You can easily get banned for birth since it is innapropriate, SO DON'T DO IT!. Good Things: * Since it is you child but not really, your tummy cancer will obey any actions told and will be able to torture, beat, kill your pookie with ease since he won't flee (the pookie will obey). * You will be the pookie's true mother(cancerous) but guess what: the Pookie wil have higher chances to stay with you and not run away for drama, so beat the fuck out of this idiot! * Since you will have a lot in common with your pookie, the Pookie will have your genes of you in it but who cares just throw that autist to dogs and wolves. Other Types Of Cancerous Births Pookies aren't the only one to be given birth to (fuck). Although it is not really common, you can sometimes see some motherfucking uppies, kitties, and many other animals doing cancerous birth. This usually might occur through an egg though. When the animal is born it will be ready to be adopted and live with another family, but most of the time they will live with their own family in The Forest to be eaten by TRUE animal forest. What to do with your Newborn Shit: * Pookies will be the color red or peach after birth due to enormous cancer, and he/she will need to be beated, raped, and killed. * You can call the PCD to get that faggot shit newborn, they will test for tortures! * The chances are way higher that your Tummy will obey you, so you can torture it at your maximum since it will be the first time he will experience torture! * Remember that Tummies are the most cringiest and cancerous type of Pookies to ever exist: they break a CP rule: NO SEX LANGUAGE! So kill them at any cost! They are innapropriate and needs to fucking die!